Step by Step
by DianneSwift11
Summary: Drabbles about a few happenings around Gwen and Kevin's little family. Mostly Benlie/ Gwevin/ and father/son moments
1. Osmosian's first steps

A/N: I was kinda long-dead for awhile and now, let's see what I'll make out of the weekend. Enjoy! and I know this fluff is overkill, but I think baby Dev is so adorable.

I just can't believe they throwed Gwevin out of the picture in Omniverse. And I kinda don't care anymore, but what of Ben's new gf?, or that's what I thought. I kinda appreciate Julie more now.

Disclaimers: ...Don't own anything...

* * *

It left a biased atmosphere in the Levin's residence when Gwen cannot go back to her usual routine of work. She had been incredibly bored. Her leave off work to take care of their little one was benefiting to everyone, but she can't deny the fact that she was exhausted, with having to talk to a baby, and a smart one at that, all day.

And grateful for this weekend, Kevin granted her with a nice relaxing day while he does all the babysitting.

"What is it with you?", she asked, amused.

"You're looking like your mother by the minute, I can't have that", he replied and she glared. He then realized his mistake.

"Thank you, Kevin. I just love hearing my sudden aging after giving birth and nursing our son", she said sarcastically.

"No, I didn't mean-", he tried.

"No, I think I'm gonna take a warm bath", she started on the stairs," Just look after Devlin", she turned while he stood there, looking guilty.

And now, he turned and peaked at his son's playpen standing on the corner of the living room. He was playing and as soon as he saw his father, he motioned to carry him.

There was hardly a day when Kevin Levin went home without a plaything for their 10 month old son. And sometimes, his wife would scold him for bringing something unappropriate that even she can't handle herself. He'd reply that he'll watch him with strong parental guidance and she'd counter by snatching it away before Devlin sees it and start a nasty tantrum.

He did, and tried to settle him in the rug. He can crawl now, and a little too adventurous for his age. He throwed his rattle, and he smirked at him.

"Get it, Devy", he cooed," Get the annoying rattle"

Devlin throwed his other toys, and enjoying his father's company, kept on cooing and giggling.

His green eyes shined, his ruffled raven hair hidden beneath a kind of hoodie and bonnet because Gwen believed he still had too grow his hair a bit more, before he starts pulling them accidentally. Falling hair was that big of a problem.

"No, no, Devy", but later, there was no toy remaining and he let his baby crawl to get them.

He turned on the TV, hoping for a good distraction. He was not the type to run after a kid all over the house.

After a few minutes, there was silence except the channel changing from the remote controller. That was unusual. He turned and saw Dev, all his toys gathered while he watched TV, gnawing his toy truck hungrily.

"You make me nervous when you're that quiet", he remarked, smirking. His child paid him no notice and he snatched his little half-breed and let him sit on the rug beside his couch. To keep an eye out for the troublemaker.

They sat beside each other for about 10 minutes. It was routine, change channel, glance at Dev, change channel, Dev breaks silence with his twaddling, change channel again, and Dev cries for cartoons. Kevin brought him a bottle to watch soccer.

He didn't realize he dozed off but as soon as he felt his eyelids open, he saw his son, and he froze. Oh man, he was really caught off guard.

"Gwen! Gwen, quick!", he yelled at the same time, keeping a calm demeanor for the baby.

Devlin was babbling, a little like _Dada_, or _Mama_ or _Ba-na-na_, repeatedly but he really can talk a bit by now. First word being _Pa-pa_ and _Du-foos_, which also caught Gwen by surprise and Ben, totally victorious.

He stood in front of the tv, which was now turned off, and without assistance at all. His hand didn't reach for help, he didn't need to reach for the wall or his walker which was beside the tv, he was truly focused with his newfound ability. He swelled with pride.

And he never looked so adorable. Devlin looked up to his father.

"Gwen, I think he's going to walk!", he shouted again.

"What? What, what! Oh God", he heard her, and she was frantic to get down,"I'm coming"

Devlin was listening, and with a smile, lifted his bottle, to watch his feet.

"Gweeeen", he said while he found his camera.

"Distract him", she said and he can see her coming down the stairs, in a robe.

"What?", Kevin was caught in between expectation and reality. With what he should do and not do. He did what he can think of, and slightly nudged Devlin, who immediately fell and sat back.

He expected a loud cry, and a yell from Gwen. His son didn't but Gwen did.

"Kevin!", she shouted while his son laughed. He laughed! Like it was all a joke and he expected his parents to get pretty excited.

"What? You said distract him", he replied while she furiously got Devlin in her arms who was slowly getting upset.

"With what you did, he's never going to learn how to walk!", she snapped, and he took Devlin from her.

"He's still a baby, I'm not the one who said distract him", Kevin said while Devlin played with his hair, oblivious that his little stunt caused a tensed moment.

"But you pushed him! Ugh Kevin, you couldn't have given him a toy, or took a picture with that camera? Unbelievable", she said and he thought she never looked more beautiful in a robe, soaking wet and enraged.

He let Devlin crawl back to his freedom, while he smoothened things out with Gwen.

"Toddlers have short attention span, what's the point?", he argued.

"The point is he'll be traumatized to learn how to trek and he'll be too ashamed to make friends, or- or get a girlfriend!", she argued. He almost laughed.

"That's ridiculous! He's a Levin! See, he's already doing it again", he motioned and Devlin was happily back to the TV.

"Still-", Gwen knew too that Devlin was witty and charming. Maybe it was absurd to think that he would never learn. With his Tennyson and Levin blood, it was impossible.

"You keep starting an argument, but I just think you look stunning in that robe", he said and kissed her. She was wet and the robe was sliding off. She carefully held it in place, battling her husband's attempt to pull it off.

She was kissing back, gently and smoothly.

"Say we try for another cutie?", he asked while he kissed her neck. But she stopped him.

"Later, hon", she said and he winked. She went back upstairs after a last look on her son,"Just don't push him, Kevin", she said. He didn't know if she meant it literally.

He sighed.

"Too close, son", he said and he found him now, suddenly interested in the electrical socket near his crib. Was he trying to absorb-?

"Sport, don't do that", he said but he carefully watched him. His chubby pale hands reached for the energy, and his suspicions were proven.

A static-like energy surprised him, and another touch with the socket and he was out of control. Kevin was beyond shocked.

He immediately grabbed his son, now back to focus and began to cry. While he wailed and thumb-sucked, Kevin called," Gwen!"

He heard " Not again, is he walking?"

"Not exactly", he replied. It was actually a complete reply of disbelief.

"You're taking a lot of Levin out of Daddy", he whispered

He cradled his son, who felt like a ton heavier. He can't believe how kids simply grew this fast.

And Kevin knew that his son would not simply grow out of his Osmosian heritage.

* * *

The next day, after his talk with his wife, they found the house filled with masking tape, barricading each and every electrical socket. They would settle with solar (or any natural) energy...for now

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading. Review if you feel like it. Parts came from a movie I saw. Can't remember though._

_Tell me if I should add more. Or if I shouldn't._

_I remember Kevin saying "Don't push me" and literally, Gwen should have said "Don't push our son", mockingly. I bet you don't care, just saying. I miss Gwevin badly._


	2. Kevin's Tales

Disclaimers: Don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 2: Kevin's tales

Shifting endlessly on 11:30 PM on a winter evening, Devlin finally sat up on his father's handmade bed and release an exhausted sigh. He had spent the whole day with his cousins, studying their fathers' tactics and schemes during one of their full force training. Of course, their mothers limited them to watch, but they would always have the news to look out for. Not to mention, sneak out.

He opened his personalized, camouflaged fridge, hoping food would knock him out unconscious till next morning.

"Well, would you look at that", he whispered to himself. He knew for sure that he stocked munchies for the winter," Kenny is such a pig".

He heard a gentle slide of his door, and a shadow peaked.

"Devy?", his mother called. He rolled his eyes.

"Can't sleep, mom"

"Girl issues?", she asked, the way she would have jokingly asked dad if he was "jealous?"

"Maybe", Devlin played," If you can count Kenny"

"Do I even ask why?", she asked and walked around the room, looking like a stunning supermodel. She checked my pc.

"No worries, I can stock up my fridge...again", he stated briefly while following his mother. That computer is personally his diary," Mom, do you check everything whenever you come in here?"

"Is there a problem?", she raised her eyebrow. She expected him to exclaim something like her cousin would do.

"Nah, Dad should be the one worried", he remarked.

"What did he do?", Gwen sat up, not surprised, but suspicious.

Devlin knew his dad too well too be on that other side of that door," Oh, just the usual"

"But what kind of usual?"

"I think I feel sleepy, mom. Why don't we break the family meeting?"

"Family Meeting?", Gwen asked confused.

"Hey sport...", Kevin casually walked in like he didn't hear anything, "Why do you have a lovely, young lady in your room and not tell me?"

Kevin looked at his son, who once had been an innocent, handsome toddler and now was his conspirator.

The proud father snatched a glance at Devlin, who gave him a sly smile.

Gwen looked at father and son, who faked innocent, and gave up.

"I thought I told you to lie down and heal yourself. Or do you really want more wounds for me to tend?", she asked. Kevin looked uncomfortable. Gwen might have been upset when he wouldn't tell her why and who had hurt him. It was stupid to tell her he'd hurt himself in the garage (Gwen would go hysterical with laughter), and as exchange, she tended to him manually. Without her powers.

"It's like you don't even know me, I'm—"

"Fine. I know, but last time I checked, you were lying in bed moaning about getting the first-aid kit away from you", Gwen said, smirking.

"Y-You're dreaming", Kevin replied.

She shrugged," Dev, you still want some snack?"

"I heard you can't catch some z's, how about a story?", Kevin asked, now holding protectively his wound on his chest.

"No, he has some quizzes to take tomorrow", Gwen reminded," Wait, _you _tell a story?"

Kevin fixed his shirt, like an indignant man who's pride had been hurt. Only he was grinning.

"Hey, I'm full of surprises", he remarked.

Devlin faked yawn," I think it's way past my bedtime"

'God forbid his dad from traumatizing his only son', he thought.

"No let him tell it", his mom encouraged him," How about a take on Rapunzel?"

"Wasn't she the princess Dev had a crush on?", Kevin asked, winking," I bet she's real now"

"I was 5 years old!", he exclaimed," And mom, I know you wanted a girl but come on. Can I get something violent, deadly and bloody—"

"Speaking like a true Levin", Kevin approved.

"Devlin Levin! You are an 11 year old boy who shouldn't take his attitude after his father!", Gwen held her gaze on him.

"Sure, just tell me something else"

"Snow White?", came his mother's giggling voice.

"Ah no", Devlin whispered and ultimately laid in his bed and pretended snoring.

"Once on a fairytime", his father started and felt his mother listening intently, all ears," there was a beautiful, attractive, sexy, red-headed princess who started dating one of their uh...handsome captive from the next kingdom"

He might just enjoy this.

Gwen gave him an interesting look, full of curiosity and satisfaction.

"On their first date, after he escaped, they lied on their favorite lake, away from the palace, and chatted, made out, fell in love and had all the time in the world."

Oh no.

"On their second date, everyone kept them up barriers. They tried to keep them apart. The captive was on the run because he was a thief and the kingdom's most wanted criminal. The princess was so broken because at the same time, her parents died, and she faced her new annoying step-sisters,Sunny and Charmcaster, who both looked hot", he continued.

"How come I don't remember them in the story?", Devlin was now truly listening. Was it Cinderella or Snow White who had step-sisters?

"No interruptions", Gwen hushed him, "Go on, Kevin"

"I mean, who both looked hideous!", Kevin corrected himself," And the thief who was so hooked with the princess didn't give her up. When her sisters poisoned her with an...expired chili fries, the thief went on a wild rampage. He absorbed energies until they all drained out. He went uncontrollable"

Devlin and Gwen went quiet. "I didn't know chili fries expire", Devlin whispered.

"Shh!", Gwen said.

"When he saw the princess' face, he wanted to kill himself. Then, before his almost-dead best friend tried to stop him, he bid the princess a kiss goodbye to remember him by. He won't see her again after this. Then Ben killed the thief before he could absorb her, The End"

Stunned with silence, no one could move.

"So the thief came from outer space?", Devlin broke the silence.

"Yeah, that's logical", Kevin replied and back to his sunny side, if you could call it that.

"Well, it was still horrible. It should have ended in a happily ever after", Devlin stated.

"That wasn't what happened. The thief kissed the princess goodbye for keep's sake and the princess was given hope when she woke up. She fought for him and she succeeded. He realized that he wasn't a monster and he was meant for her. They got married and lived happily ever after", Gwen finished.

"Yeah, it is better that way", Kevin looked at her and smiled.

"Told you so", Devlin said.

"Let's go to bed. How about another story for tomorrow?", he asked as he got up to give Gwen a light peck. His father looked a tad happier.

"Not really", he replied, muffled from another yawn," I can't even think straight right now"

"Great, sweet dreams, Dev"

And he heard the door close before he closed his eyes.

* * *

After a few hours, Devlin woke up in the middle of the night, exclaiming," The thief was dad!"


	3. BBQ

Disclaimers: Owning nothing but my ideas!

A/N: Kevin and the team are like 25 and 26 years older.

* * *

Chapter 3: BBQ

"Kevin did seem like socially active these days", Julie remarked as she held her glass of lemonade. She wore a mini skirt and a a classy, red tank top.

Gwen who was dressed in a short, orange, summer dress sat on her folding chair while reading her book. Both ladies had their sunglasses as headbands.

"Ah no, it's Kevin, maybe he's trying to impress me…mostly my parents", her friend replied while they glanced at their boyfriends.

Kevin, half-naked, and wearing his shirt as an apron, managed the barbecue grill. Ben, who can't take of his shirt because of a recent battle scar (much to his own dismay) sat beside him with a drooling look at Kevin's masterpiece, even though he still chewed two barbecues in both his hands.

Kevin was too busy guarding his barbecues and steaks to notice their fans and neighbors piling up at their yard.

"Hey, serve this up, butler ", Kevin ordered while he flipped pairs of sticks.

"I'm the boss, Levin", he said as he grabbed another one.

He gave his friend a death glance, and quickly Ben grabbed the stack of grilled meat, chewing in the process," and Tennyson, would you stop pigging out!"

"Jeez, Kevin, don't let the heat get to you!", his girlfriend's cousin yelled back.

At that moment, Gwen's father had grabbed two pieces of barbecue (from the second batch he was making) for him and his wife and looked at Kevin with his eyebrows raised.

Kevin sweated," Not you, sir"

Frank Tennyson shrugged and walked at where his father and brother were seated and took his phone out for a call.

Ben knew his friends had something going on. It was rare to be invited to Kevin's barbecue (which is a once in a lifetime event). Gwen was a different matter. They were supposed to meet up at the lake, but instead, they ended up in Ben's backyard since his cousin's engagement had set the paparazzi crazy.

He threw the plate on the family's double-benched picnic table. Gwen and Julie eyed him.

"Sooo…do you have anything to say?", Ben asked, growing curious.

Gwen gave him a knowing look," What about?",she asked.

"Uh, duh, the reason why Kevin's over there grilling something that's actually edible", he said, as he sat down next to his chewing girlfriend.

"Leave him alone, Ben", Julie scolded," Kevin's an awesome cook", she added.

Ben stared at her incredulously," Jules, it's like you said you wanted to date Kevin in the first place"

"You want her to lie?", Gwen asked.

"Well, naturally, since I'm her boyfriend"

"Actually, my dearest Ben, you are a better-looking cook than Kevin", Julie joked.

"Very true, see Gwen, that's how you do it", he boasted," but I would have settled for best looking, as a hero and all"

"Well, wits weren't part of the package", Kevin remarked as both girls laughed.

Ben was getting impatient. The universe's greatest hero shouldn't have to put up with this! His teammates might be an engaged couple, that doesn't mean they could shut him out. They were still a team.

"Well, you're hiding something", he said," Do me a favor and get it over with"

Kevin ignored him, and served another batch to the double-benched table Gwen's parents sat (which was one arm away from theirs). Automatically, the rest of the family stood up and followed. The aroma did smell…edible.

"Wo-hoh Kevin, you are housewife material", Max remarked.

Kevin gave him a half-hearted smirk, not knowing if it was an insult or a compliment.

"Gwen, you are so lucky!", Julie exclaimed," Unlike some peole…"

"Hey!"

Kevin laughed.

He sat beside Gwen, who talked with Max. They made eye contact every other minute, like a game.

"Hey, Gwen, is grandma coming too?", Ben asked through heaven—of stick meat.

"I reminded her last night", she shrugged," She might be busy"

"You know Verdona…though I wouldn't mind, how long has it been?" , Max then clouded off through his flashbacks. Kevin gave Gwen a playful look.

"Ah, _young_ love", Kevin remarked. Gwen nudged him, but giggled all the same.

* * *

As nightfall came, the barbecue was half-done and everyone had their own businesses. Gwen sat on Kevin's lap which had Natalie throwing his almost son-in-law daggers.

The boys managed to slip out a few beers, which magically disappeared just now, right into the pit of their stomach. The girls drank wine, and Natalie and Sandra excused themselves inside after a few tosses.

Kevin looked red in the face and Ben had vomited for the second time.

"This is so the last time you're drinking, Kevin", Gwen stated.

"So what do you mean, babe?", Kevin looked dizzy.

Ben started gagging hysterically in the background, slapping Kevin's shoulder in the process.

"What the hell, Ben?!", Kevin shouted then afterwards, joined him.

Gwen and Julie got off their laps and looked at each other. They had to admit, Kevin and Ben scared them when they actually hang out like real friends. Not like the insulting friends they usually witness.

"So, this is the best we can do?", Julie asked. Gwen shook her head, hiding her grin.

"I think we should let the others go home", she suggested," Dad has a trial tomorrow", she said as she glanced at her father and uncle.

They were singing, arms on the other's shoulder, and swaying on their seats. Max must have been the only one sober, though he sought to his sons' giddiness and joined in.

"Maybe this was a bad idea, knowing Kevin and all", Gwen remarked to her friend.

"You think?", Julie asked sarcastically.

And then to their surprise, their grandmother landed on her feet like a shooting star and looked around. She was on her anodite form. Sighting Gwen, she ran to her favorite granddaughter and hugged her carefully.

"Gwendolyn, you look blooming!" Verdona exclaimed, though Gwen thought her grandmother glowing at their backyard would have made a bigger compliment.

"You made it, Grandma!", she was just as glad to see her family completed.

Then she saw Max and her smile widened," Max Tennyson, you haven't aged a bit", she joked.

"Verdona", he stated with a chuckle and he walked up to her for a quick peck on the lips," You're a little late for the celebration"

"Ugh, I am famished, dear. But to think of it, a great grandchild is worth the trip", she said as Max held her.

"New family member? That's surprising, mom", Carl said as he clapped his hands together. The brothers began to sway while clapping their hands to their knees, making a rhythm.

"Are you boys drunk?", Verdona asked and accusingly pointed at her husband," Max, they look out of it!"

"No, they're just not used to it. It's a good thing...", Max replied,"to be silly once in a while"

"Who's the lucky parents?", Ben asked and slightly feared what her answer might be.

She grabbed Ben and Julie in her arms, noticing them for the first time, whispered a mysterious "Soon", ending up with both semi- adults laughing nervously.

Verdona searched for her granddaughter's beau and found him behind Gwen," Curtis, so how is the baby shower?"

Gwen and the family were taken aback. Even her drunk boyfriend was surprised.

"Excuse me, ma'am?", Kevin asked seriously. Of course, the children wouldn't have known. So that's why Gwen looked clueless. Only Verdona could feel the manna growing inside her. She was incredibly hopeful for another anodite but still, the fetus was pretty strong, from Gwen and Kevin's alien side perhaps.

"Well, congratulations on your little one! Frank, you should be proud", she remarked and saw her son's face grew redder. Well, they looked sober now.

"Levin!"

Kevin gulped.

* * *

And so another one-shot! Slow updates are an author's weakness, so like a good author, I apologize.

Ben: And so the whole mystery ends, wait, Gwen's pregnant?!"

Kevin: I had a bad feeling

Me: Quick, why don't you knock up Julie too, so Kenny would be born at the same time as Devlin!

Ben: Who? And no way, Julie's dad will kill me!

Me: It was worth trying…wait, I'm the author here (evil grin)

Julie: Why didn't you use protection? (whispering to Gwen)

Gwen: Jules, you are not helping!


End file.
